My Little Pony vs Boarding School
by brightbowrules
Summary: When the Baby Ponies go to Boarding school, their usual Principal disapears, and their sub is just plain evil, so Sunribbon and her friends only see one way out of it...they have to fight the system!


Chapter One - Sickly Stories & Buses  
  
T He sky slowly turned red. Galaxy leaned over towards Ace. Then they kissed. Galaxy smiled, it was the best day of her life. She was usually considered as a neat freak, now, the most famous boy in the school loved her. The End, by Galaxy ***  
  
"Galaxy!" I , Sunribbon Rainbows cried," this is well..um.." Galaxy looked hopefully at me. I gulped.  
  
"You love it! Don't you," said Galaxy with a big smile on her face, " I mean who could believe it when Professor Ditz told us to write a story for homework over the Summer? No one did! So I decided to come up with this master piece!" I didn't know what to say, considering my story was almost as bad, I decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what did you do over the Summer?" I asked. Summers were usually a big nightmare. The other students and I that went to my boarding school , Sweet Mountain Magic College, usually hated Summer holidays, for two reasons. One, they weren't allowed to use magic in holidays, and also because they always ended up blowing something up with their magic by accident. Last Summer I accidentally blew up her Uncle's car. I shook my blonde hair out. I was almost glad to go to Sweet Mountain, my brother, Ace (who Galaxy had a major crush on) always annoyed me. And Sweet Mountain turned out to be a perfect refuge. I looked around for other roommates. I grinned at the thought of Starlight and Mask (who is the daughter of a rich millionaire), who were one year younger then myself, and how they always came stomping up to their room complaining about what their teacher did next. I smiled when I saw my very best friend and cousin get out of her father's car. Brightbow was my other roommate. She has very special magic, because she can read minds and see things, like visions. I remembered last year, when Brightbow went on a major strike because one of the most evilest teachers, Professor Seashell (who teaches potions and magical mixture curses), accused her of stealing a large jeweled bottle of truth potion from her cabinet. It turned out that Bright, the leader of the Three Musketeers (a club who go around the world annoying people), stole it. Bright is probably the most annoying creature on the planet.  
  
"Sunribbon! Galaxy!" I ran up to Brightbow with a huge grin on my face, " like my hair?" asked Brightbow, who showed of her brown shorter-than-last- year hair. I smiled.  
  
"It looks great!" I cried happily, "come one , let's go get a seat! Or we will miss out on all the good ones." Brightbow ran to the bus stop.  
  
"There are two main points for students to get to buses. One in a complete magic town called Nenya and here," said a voice. I turned and smiled as I saw my friend Sunshine (who is winnendore crazy!) explaining things to a first year. The double Decker bus was a dark green with a large banner on each side. They both said : Sweet Mountain Magic College. Me and Brightbow climbed up the stairs to the top of the bus. We grabbed two seats near the front. Every year I got on the bus, and I still couldn't get over the fact that they had everything that I would ever want. They had large red comfy chairs, fold out tables connected to the back of the chair in front of me. Lights for reading, pillows, and even little blue buttons which would get you someone to help you out. I also knew that Bright loved pushing that button just to get someone up. I opened the curtain and looked outside. I saw a lot of my friends getting on the bus. My friend Dandelion was saying good by to her Mum and Dad and her twin sister, Marge, who wasn't magical. Before I knew it, we were off, for another year. A lot of the first years were up the top, they were looking about nervously. As they drove I saw that Bright was already pressing the little blue button. A harassed looking lady came up and she looked like she was about to slap him.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, I accidentally knocked the button," Bright said with a grin. He saw me watching him and he gave me a wink.  
  
"Hey, Sunribbon!" I turned and I saw Mask (Masquerade) and Starlight, my roommates, sitting behind me.  
  
"How are you?" I said with a smile. Starlight grinned cheekily.  
  
"Guess what," she said, "I blew up my dinner last night by accident." I burst out laughing, I know how that feels. Suddenly I heard a few students gulp.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" screamed a first year and she lost her head completely, "look, we just ran into that car! We are on the wrong side of the ROAD!!!" I saw Galaxy groan.  
  
"Honestly!" she snapped "don't you ever read? This bus is enchanted! It's invisible for a start, and secondly, it has a spell on it so we can just go straight through cars, I mean, we would have some trouble when we have to go somewhere where there isn't road!" The first year screamed again.  
  
"You mean we go through trees!?" she yelled. Galaxy grinned.  
  
"Would you like me to contact Green Peace?" Galaxy said with a grin. The first year swallowed hard a shut her curtain quickly. Galaxy turned around in her seat and looked at me.  
  
"So Sunribbon, what do you think of my story?" Galaxy asked. I looked down at my hands.  
  
"It's ah. very interesting." I stuttered. Galaxy smiled. Then suddenly I heard a large squeal. We looked over at Bright.  
  
"What?" he asked. I frowned.  
  
"Did you just make that noise? " I asked. Bright shook his head, and he pulled out from under his chair, four-year old Severrëus, the youngest of the Three Musketeers.  
  
"You are going to smuggle in Severrëus?" cried Galaxy in shock.  
  
Chapter Two - Severrëus and Sweet Mountain  
  
WHat!?" screamed Brightbow, " do you know how much trouble you are going to get yourself in?" Bright nodded with a grin and started talking to Severrëus.  
  
"I have the feeling that we are in for an interesting year," said Starlight pulling out her story for Professor Ditz. I groaned, I couldn't believe Bright was going to smuggle in Severrëus. Pancho, another Three Musketeer, tried it last year and got a month's detention, only the Three Musketeers' think detention is fun, they love to annoy teaches, and that's what they do in detention.  
  
"They are so going to get in trouble, I can see it," said Brightbow with a scowl. I smiled and shook my head. I saw the first year swallow hard when we suddenly turned of the road and started to go through the bush.  
  
"What's the phone number for green peace?" laughed Galaxy as we went through a tree. It was only a few hours later when they stopped.  
  
"We're here!" said Mask with a grin, and all of us grabbed our things and started to file of the bus. I looked up and saw Sweet Mountain, it has always reminded me of a Chalet, it seemed so old fashioned to me, but it was very big, no one could deny that! I saw Mask get out her six suit cases. She used to have ten, but now she just leaves stuff here permanently. I climbed up the stairs and entered the front entrance hall. It has red carpet with the occasional black, curly line. Then I saw Professor Wrinkle welcoming students. Professor Wrinkle is our Principal, or has some may call him, Rip Van Wrinkle. He is our new Principal , as Bright blew up, yes I mean purposely blew up our old Principal. Nobody liked her anyway, she had a compulsion about putting her name on everything! You name it and she had her name on it! The lamp, the carpet, paper, and even toilet paper! I walked up the staircase and looked around, everything seemed the same. After climbing around two staircases and walking down five halls (after taking a secret passage), I finally came to my room. Number 245. I flung the door open, and I found Mask and Starlight un-packing.  
  
"Hi guys!" I cried, I flung my two suitcases down on my bed and flung the straps open.  
  
"We had to wait five minuets to get in here," said Mask with the occasional glance to the door, "We opened the door and found ourselves looking at some African Jungle." I smiled. Okay, major thing to explain. Let's just say that Bright got an Enchantress really um.. mad. So she put a curse on Sweet Mountain. She said she would take it off when Bright apologizes, he hasn't yet. So let's just say that one minuet the door will be there, and the next minuet, it will be gone. You can also never tell where a door is going to lead, Brightbow has been locked in Antarctica in Summer gear for five hours until the door came back. That's why we have bathrooms in every room, and they don't have doors, just doorways thank goodness. Another good thing about our room is that we have a secret passage, which goes to the music hall ( a huge hall with a stage etc.) and with the help of Little Buttercup (otherwise known as School Girl Sally who doesn't stop reading) , we made our own secret passage behind a painting of a ballerina that goes to Potions class, because Professor Seashell loves to have any excuse to take points of and give it to her house, Unicorn. Yes, we have houses too. They are Bright's, Unicorn (EWW! Snobs with a capital S.) , Gyltnder (that's me Starlight , Mask and Brightbow!), Hostcat, Pelondraw and for the good people, Venrider. I believe that Pelondraw, Gyltnder and Bright's are the only houses who have any fun. Venrider's are to busy not breaking rules, Hostcat is well, off in fairy land and Unicorn's only give a damn about make up. SNOBS! Pelondraw, Gyltnder and Bright's have party every month. Bright's are usually always in detention, which is perfect for them. I would like to add that all of the Three Musketeers are in Bright's. (Bright is so annoying that he even has a dormitory named after him!) I finally finished un-packing and Mask and I walked down the stairs and the halls and went into the dinning room, the animaids, (part animal, no-one really knows what they are, but they do cleaning and cooking.) were setting up the dining room for the evening feast.  
  
"I was hoping they would have some food out," said Mask glumly, " I am starving!" I smiled, Mask wasn't usually hungry, but they traveling can make anyone hungry.  
  
"Well, don't try and ask any of the animaids for some," I said , " you know how attached they are to food, I think that they have a fit every time they give the food away for our meals." Mask snorted with a grin. Suddenly I saw a young teacher walk in to the dining hall.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" asked Mask with her mouth hanging open. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Probably a new teacher," I said slowly, I wasn't sure myself. Mask handed me a folded up note.  
  
The Unicorns will go straight for him.  
  
I smiled. Mask and I have this hobby, annoying the Unicorns to death and teasing them whenever possible, it's our pay back for last year, when they were talking about Mask behind her back. It was a lot of fun.  
  
"Excuse me," asked Mask, "but who are you?" The new teacher smiled.  
  
"Actually, I'm not a new teacher, for your thought's Sunribbon, but I am here to help someone with their magic," he replied. My mouth dropped open. He was a mind reader.  
  
"Chapter Three - A new comer and a mind reader  
  
"Yes Sunribbon," said the new comer, " I am a mind reader." My mouth dropped open. I was never going to think about who I liked again. Mask's mouth moved but nothing came out.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Mask, but I can't tell you who I'm teaching and what I'm teaching them," said the new comer, " and my name is Professor Argonarth." I tried not think of an abusive name for him. Mask looked like she was trying to stop her self from doing the same thing too.  
  
"Er.. by Professor," I stuttered, and Mask and I ran from the room as quickly as possible. I looked at Mask, to my surprise , she looked a bit worried. I shrugged I would find out more at dinner.  
  
"Who the hell is he?!" whispered Mask in surprise. I shrugged.  
  
"The Unicorns will be wanting to get early to class for once," I said with a laugh. 


End file.
